A Mac Story
by JMacAttack
Summary: Its a story of Love, Betrayal, Betrayal and Backstabbing


This is a story of Love, betrayal, betrayal and backstabbing.

Mac's POv

Mac wakes up, he finds the temperature colder than usual which excites him becuase this means the SSX Tournament will soon be here and he will one step closer to leaving.

15 years ago young married couple were travelling through an uncharted mountain in the Nepal Mountain area. There names were Mary and Joseph and even though the two never fucked Mary was with child and was due any day now. During a freak mountain storm they sought shelter in a nearby mountain cave, Joseph enjoyed caves because he was a fan of fist-fighting bears. Joseph died that night, and Mary sickened with grief and the burden of having a baby in da belly decided to wait out the storm in the cave. She was later discovered by a pack of 12 runaway circus bears. The bears decided to wait and let Mary have the baby, after-which they killed her and raised the baby boy as there own. To the bears the baby was 'The Chosen One' or 'King of the Bears' either or is an acceptable reference for the bears. They named their new king Mac.

These bears were not your average bears, they were surfing circus bears and even though they left the circus their love of boardsports did not leave them. They taught Mac the ways of the board, to appreciate its strengths and its flaws. Macs progressed rapidly in the way of the board, performing his first uber trick at the age of 6. As Mac aged he wanted to explore the world outside the mountain cave, to carve other mountains then the one he lived on. The 12 bears did not approve of the idea for they new the dangers of the real world being former circus bears and all, but they could not deny the request of their king. So Mac and his 12 bears set out carving new lines down the uncharted mountainside.

They enjoyed great success, meeting new locals, discovering new tricks and themselves as well. Mac's fame was growing at an alarming rate, mountain people far and wide were beginning to call him the Mountain King.

Meanwhile a couple mountains away Luther Dwayne Grady the self proclaimed mountain king stirs atop of his throne. 'Who the hell is this Mac fuck i've been hearing about?' he yelled to his top Agent Psymon Stark. '?' shrugged Psymon, 'he just appeared with a possy of bears yesterday'. 'BEEARRSSSS!, I thought I told dem bears to get out of here' -Luther 'These aren't mountain bears man, these be circus bears'-Psymon '.gghw...well does this ~mountain king~ board?'-luther 'ya he does and well'-psymon 'perfect'-luther

After a long day of boarding Mac retired to one of the mountain lodges for a good nights rest. After he was sound asleep he was bound and gagged by none other than the dastardly Psymon Stark. He was then taken to Luthers secret hide out, deep within the treachorous Nepal Mountain Range. Luther had not taken kindly to Mac's theivery of his self proclaimed title, but Luther was not one for simple revenge. Mac was still young, young enough that with a proper beating the kid could be forced to forget his past and remember one that fits luthers agenda. Luther beat the kid for days and days until Mac had nearly nothing left, during the beatings Luther repeated a phrase over and over 'You are my son, I am Mountain King, you hate bears, you hate bears, you hate bears'. After the beating was finished Luther left Mac to rest and recoup. Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks, soon enough Thirty days past and Mac awakened no longer 'Mac king of the Bears' but 'Mac Son of Luther'. It was as if Mac's previous life had never existed at all, the only thing that Mac did not forget was how to shred, that was something Mac could never forget.

Luther came to this mountain range with money and manpower, and set out to create the Kingdom of Luther. First the Tower of Luther was built upon the highest peake from which the framework for the craziest and most unforgiving slopes were born. Over the years Luther has used his wealth and power to kidnap the best riders from all over the world. Kaori Nishidake from Japan, Elise Riggs from Canada, Seeiah Owens from America, JP Arsenault from France, Brodi from America and many others. Each Year he holds a tournament 'SSX Tournament' and forces all the boarders compete. They do so because the winner of the tournament gets to ask Luther for one request and if its in Luther's power to grant, it is granted. Every champion thus far has asked for freedom, except for Moby, noone knows why.

15 years later Mac wakes up with a gigantic hard on, but this time the boner is not from the results of lingering thoughts of Elise or Seeiah but from thoughts of Psymon Stark...HUwaaahhhhhh. Mac quickly remembered the teachings of Luther which state 'Boners resulting from thoughts of dudes and shit are results of puberty but if you have them after your 14 then your totally gay', today is also Macs 15th birthday...Huwaaaaahhhhh. Luther bursts into the room shouting his favorite chant 'Luther-Dwayne GR-Gr-Grady'. 'Mac the tourney starts up today and your up against Seeiah Owens and Eddie Wachowski, you'll be doing a trick challenge on that hill that you start off on in SSX Tricky for gamecube' Luther continued to shout as he left the room. This was going to be Mac's year, the title of SSX Champion was going to be his and he could finally leave this mountain and explore the world he never had a chance to know.

Macs first challenge was against Eddie a new age hippie who didn't believe in butterflys and Seeiah that bald headed bitch. Mac wiped the floor with those ass clowns scoring over 1.2 millions points. two more challenges stand between Mac and the championship.

Mac shooken up by his massive erection earlier that day was struggling with what it could mean, WHAT COULD IT MEAN. Well the whole thing resulted from some misplaced excitment that Macs brain was having because his old memories were starting to reappear and Psymon was the last person he saw, he doesn't realize this because it's more convienent for the story if he remembers it all at once.

Mac woke up the next morning with another massive erection and once again it did not result from thoughts of ladies but this time from thoughts of bears. The teachings of Luther state 'Bears are the bane of our existence, they are the lowest form of life and embodyment of evil, mere thoughts of them are sinful'. Mac was starting to worry, what sort of evil path was he going down. Luther barged in yelling his favorite phrase 'LUther-Dwayne Gr-Gr-Gradyyyyy...listen up fagnut your up against that bitch that won't suck my dick elise and my bro JP Moneyyyyy, another trick challenge ya dig'.

Mac tour it up once again, almost falling to the trickster JP after he paid the judges off with a cheque. This trick didn't last long because as a prisoner JP had no money and the check bounced so Mac won, elise just did not perform well mostly from her broken leg that Luther broke becuase she wouldn't suck his dick.

Mac awoke the next morning with yet another massive woody, this time he had dreamt of carving the mountains and hearing the masses call him the mountain king. Luthers teaching state 'I Luther am Mountain King, not you or you, me Luther Mountain King...Mountain king.' Luther barged in the room shouting aggressively 'Luther-Dwayne Gr-Gr-Gradyyyyyy...whats up shitlips semi's are today and your up against that Kid Kaori and dumbass Brodi, you'll proably fuck this one up, Later Bitches!.' As Luther left the room Moby the brooding giant with a shady past stepped from the shadows. 'Whoa how long have you been standing there' mac nervously shouted. 'Long enough to know that your having trouble understanding your morning wood, buts thats why I'm here', Moby then ripped off a mask revealing his true self...A circus bear. 'Mac you must rememeber who you are...you are the King of the Bears' moby grunted. Suddenly Luther came barging in the room 'Bitches I barely even left the room, I heard every word', Luther than shot the bear and turned to Mac 'Listen candyass, bears are the enemy, this was one of their spies sent to turn us against each other, I just saved your life, you owe me...Luther-Dwayne Gr-Gr-Gradyyyy' luther chanted as he left the room again. Mac still in bed bewildered did not know what to believe.

Mac on a roll won the challenge with ease, mostly because Kaori had a crush on Mac and did not try and Brodi sucks shit.

Mac awoke the next morning boners a blazin with thoughts of dark caves. He remembered the teaching of Luther 'Do I have to come up with a fucking proverb for every little thing, how about this Luther-Dwayne Gr-Gr-Gradyyyyyyyy'. Mac had a hard time understanding the proverb let alone the boner. Luther then barged through the door shouting 'That thing I SAYYYYYYYYY...anyway the championshit is today and your up against Psymon that Psychotic Muther-Fucker, show up or throw up.'

This was it, winning this would mean that Mac could leave and travel the world. Mac arrived at the top of the hill and began strapping up for the big run when he was approached by the dastardly Psymon 'Hey kid you know what really happens to the winner of this challenge...your given a choice stay here and board forever or death, why do you think some characters don't return from game to game, starting to make sense don't it.' It did, Mac thought what ever happened to Hiro Karamatsu, Jungen Angermann, Marisol Delgado, Marty Stieber they all were champions once. 'Your just saying that to make me throw the challenge' Mac spouted, 'Guilty' Psymon replied. The challenge began and Mac was ripping it up, he was halfway done and had a considerable lead on Psymon, all was going good until he fell into a sped trap and for some reason the reset course button was not working. Psymon flew by and yelled 'something not working Mac' and then he was gone. 'Psymon must have disabled the reset course button, damn he's dastardly' Mac stated. Just then further down the track an army of 11 bears crashed the course and ate Psymon. They had come to rescue their King, assuming that Mac would have a considerable lead on Psymon they headed to the finish line where everyone was waiting to see who won. The bears stormed the finish line eating everyone in sight, they even ate Luther, but Mac King of the Bears was no where to be seen. Bears were not the smartest creatures so they just sat at the end waiting for Mac, who could not get out of the speed trap. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and after a while they were all dead. 


End file.
